Lore Sheet: Svenhold Chronicles
Svenhold Township, Michigan. Nineteen-Fifty-two. A once small Swedish Enclave moved to the far north has become a prosperous archipelago of commerce and culture. The rich, tourist filled islands seem odd, however. Things about them are off. Even to the locals, few seem to be islanders. Even fewer seem to clearly remember what goes on after the sun sets. The light of the moon seems to chill the bones of those beneath it, and when the wind forcefully blows, it always seems to take some energy from you. Perhaps it's just the superstitions of the old beggars run wild. However, perhaps it has something to do with the winged angel in the main island's crypt. The way the cold, dead eyes observe you, even when you think you are alone. Geography and History Svenhold Main The primary and largest of the five islands, it was first discovered by John Dormaut in 1863. Svenhold was known as Dovan Township until 1886, when rich entrepreneur Sven Grenson moved to the island with his large family, formerly living in a Swedish Enclave in Pennsylvania. Grenson and his family rapidly changed the culture of the primarily German town, renaming it to Svenhold and becoming the majority of the population. This sudden influx of people soon made the town need expansion, and as such, Svenhold Township began expanding to the neighboring islands in 1889. Grenson remained mayor of Svenhold from 1888 until his death in 1914. Despite his wealth and the large amount of people in his family, almost all members of the Grenson family died in 1918, when the Spanish Influenza mysteriously reached the island. Nearly half of Svenhold's population was Grenson's alone, drastically taking down the population. Curiously, only two casualties were reported from the influenza that were not members of the Grenson family. Important Locations *Svenhold Crypt *Svenhold Town Hall *Svenhold General Hospital *Grand Bovar Hotel *Strömberg's Clinic *Vernik Hall Theater *First Methodist Church of Superior *The South Docks Baptist Refuge The second island Svenhold expanded to, along with being the fourth largest, Baptist Refuge is often called the German Quarter, as it is the island most of the original German population went to after the Grenson's came to Dovan. The island became part of Svenhold Township immediately upon its conception. The divide between the two populations made the islands drastically different in the beginning, many in Baptist Refuge wanting to become their own town in the early 1900's. Sven Grenson stomped these efforts, only furthering their anger. However, after the Influenza hit in 1918, many Germans went back to Svenhold Main, and the division soon died down. Important Locations *First Baptist Church of Superior *Svenhold Courthouse *Svenhold Station House *O'Leary Airfield *Ferris-Victoria Broadcasting Tower Rockway Island The third largest island in the archipelago was the third to be incorporated into Svenhold County, but despite that, it has nearly no residents. As the name implies, the island is far rockier than its counterparts, and many who go to it never return. The most superstitious of Svenhold's population believe the island is cursed, and often even those who do not believe in curses do not set foot there. Due to its isolation, the many supernatural organizations use the island for summoning purposes, which sometimes goes wrong for them. Important Locations *Lindbergh Settlement *The Windmill *Field of Dust Pine Island The second largest island, as well as the fourth island to be expanded into, Pine Island is named after its lush pine forests. Despite its size, the island was never vastly industrialized. Instead, the forest has been used for a slow-going forestry business, and the many small lakes have enough beautiful views to rent out cabins to tourists who want to get away from the cities. There are few permemant residents of the island, but the constant flow of tourists means the thick forest always has new inhabitants. Important Locations *Johnson Lumber Company *Lake Lagerquist Camp *Fitzgerald-Tyme Resort *Skarsgard Cave Vluass Ait XXX Category:Lore Sheets Category:Villainous Vulture Characters